


Welcome, Felicity Candace Malik

by rodenn



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2968151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodenn/pseuds/rodenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'@zaynmalik: welcome to the world my beautiful princess Felicity Candace Malik. Mummy and daddy will always love you xx'<br/>Old prompt from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome, Felicity Candace Malik

I’m sorry Ms. Edwards.

The words ran through her mind over and over again. She hasn’t moved from her spot in the passenger seat of the car, even as it sat in the driveway.

"Perrie.." The voice of her concerned and heart broken fiance, Zayn, came from beside her.

"Don’t" Her voice small, tears sliding down her pale cheeks. She got out of the car, running into the house when the air hit her. 

Sighing, Zayn followed her through the house only to be shut out as the bedroom door slammed in his face. Knocking softly before entering he saw the blonde beauty laying on her side facing away from the door, body shaking as sobs escaped her dry lips.

"Babe."

"G-go a-away." 

His heart broke at the sound of her voice, she sounded so broken. He climbed into the bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She turned into his arms, face buried into his chest as tears soaked through his plain white shirt.

"I miss her Zayn, I want her back."

"I know babe, I miss her too, it’s going to be okay."

"This is not fair!" Her voice screamed the sentence, eyes producing more tears.

He shushed her, wiping the tears off her cheek

"We didn’t even name her, Zayn." The words came out so small he almost never heard them. 

He thought about the daughter he would never see, he could never take her out, never celebrate the birthdays, never ward off the boys and he could never watch her grow up. You see, Perrie had a miscarriage. No one exactly knew why, but it happened and now the couple were suffering the worst pain anyone could go through.

"We still can. What did you want to name her, love?" He looked down at her face waiting for a reply.

She thought for a second, finally looking up into his eyes. “Katherine Evelyn Malik.”

"That’s a perfect name." He kissed her forehead, "Now sleep, you need the rest."

***

The next morning she woke up as her hand landed on a square figure. Rubbing her eyes getting the sleep out she noticed it was wrapped and a note placed neatly on top.

Reaching out she grabbed the note reading as best as she could with her eyes not yes used to the light.

Perrie, i’m sorry I couldn’t be there when you woke up Simon called an important meeting. I left the present in my place hoping you won’t be upset with me, had it made last night when you went to sleep. I will be home in no time so don’t miss me too much ;).

Love, Zayn

She smiled slightly, and grabbed the package unwrapping it slowly. What she saw caused tears to break free from their barrier painting her wet lines down her face.

A photo frame with the picture of her last ultra sound. Her ran her hands over it until she got to the bottom, it was engraved. She noticed the words ‘Katherine Evelyn Malik’.

Her bottom lip quivered as the tears hit the protective glass. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

***

It’s been a few months after the incident, Zayn woke up to the sound of Perrie in the bathroom. This was the 3rd time this week he has woken up to the sound of her getting sick. 

Moving the duvet back his feet padded across the floor as he walked into the bathroom. Sitting on the side of the tub he held her hair back and rubbed her back.

Flushing the toilet Perrie leaned against his leg. “You should be asleep.”

"I can’t quite sleep while my fiance is throwing her guts up at 2 in the morning."

" ‘M sorry, I didn’t mean to."

"It’s okay love, your going to the doctor later on though."

Nodding she moved back and reached her arms out, “Carry me to bed?”

Chucking he picked her up bridle style and walked into the bedroom laying her on top of the bed and brought the covers around her. Kissing her forehead he laid next to her, “Sweet dreams.”

***

The doctor walked into her private office, Zayn and Perrie sitting in front of her desk.

"I have good news for you."

Perrie squeezed Zayn”s hand.”

"Congrats you two, your going to be parents."

Perrie’s hands flew up to her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes.”You have to be joking.”

Shaking her head, the doctor smiled. “You are 3 months along and very healthy. Now i’ll leave you two alone to talk about this, i’m sure you know the way out.”

Silence filled the room as the door closed.

"Zayn.."

"This can’t be real."

Perrie looked at him, “Aren’t you happy?”

"Of course I am Pez, but- damn.."

Getting up Perrie stood in front of him, “But what Zayn?”

Placing his hands on her hips, rubbing his thumb on along the exposed skin. “I just don’t want this to turn out like the last time. You were so upset and I hated seeing you like that, we lost our little girl. We never even got to see her and I don’t want that. I just want my baby back.” Tears slid down his cheeks.

"Oh, Zayn.." She reached out and wiped the tears, "Nothing will happen, the doctor said i’m healthy."

"You were healthy last time to Pez, i’m just scared for us." Zayn rested his forehead against her stomach.

"I know, but we have to have faith everything will work out.” She ran her hands through his jet black hair.

"I guess your right, i’m sorry for worrying."

"Don’t worry Z, it’s completely natural. Now come on I want to go home and tell our mums."

He looked up at her, her beautiful smile with those shinning blue eyes looking down at him. He hoped this was worth it.

***

9 months later on December 21st, 2015 at 11:55 pm a tweet was sent out to the world.

'@zaynmalik: welcome to the world my beautiful princess Felicity Candace Malik. Mummy and daddy will always love you xx'


End file.
